I Need You!
by Angel Lilli
Summary: Eine FF über Goku und Vegeta mal wieder^^ Keiner der beiden kann mehr klar denken warum?


I need You!  
  
Pairing: Vegeta x Goku Disclaimer: DBZ gehört nicht mir, sondern ich leihe mir die Figuren nur aus! Und stelle blödsin an^^ Teil: 1  
  
Autor: Ich natürlich Angel Lilli ^^  
  
E-Mail: DarkLilli1@uboot.com Worterklärungen:  
  
shimata, kuso: verdammt, verflucht, Shit  
  
no Ouji: Prinz (Titel)  
  
no Ou: König (Titel)  
  
-sama: höchst ehrerbietige Anrede Baka: Idiot Baka Yaro: gesteigerte form von Baka : Arschloch . Koi : Geliebter Kami : Gott ( Dende )  
Ach noch ne neuere Redensart: / .../ = Gedanklich Unterhalten  
  
Kleine Erklärung : Bulma + Chi Chi + Krillin und Yamchu sind tot... na ja eigentlich alle Freunde bis auf Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Bra, Gohan , Goten und Pan.... weil sie ja Saiyajins sind...ach ja und Picco.  
  
Diese FF ist auf der Sicht Gokus bzw. Vegetas! Aber man merkt wer wer ist!  
  
Start ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I Need You!  
  
Ein Schlag  
  
Ein Tritt  
  
Ein Schrei.  
  
Das ist das einzige was ich immoment denken kann. Warum bin ich es bloß der die ganzen Schläge einstecken muss? Bin ich den so schwach? Aber ich trainiere doch schon die ganze Zeit!? Wie kann das denn sein? Wieso ist der Baka mir so weit voraus? Mir dem Prinzen? Und schon wieder habe ich einen Schlag abbekommen ich kann so langsam nicht mehr! Ich unterdrücke doch schon meine Schmerzen Schreie! Ich kann mich seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr richtig Konzentrieren.. warum bloß ... ja unsere Freunde sind tot alle bis auf und Saiyajins! Aber das ist doch schon 2Jahre her... Was ist bloß mit mir?  
  
" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Höre ich mich rufen und schon liege ich am Boden, ich bin gerade zu vor gegen eine GR Wand gekracht ... Nun liege ich hier regungslos ... Ist vielleicht besser so...  
  
" Sorry Vegeta, tut's sehr weh? Soll ich dir helfen?"  
  
" Puh!"  
  
Ich versuche aufzustehen doch ich schaffe es nicht...  
  
~*~*  
  
Oh man Vegeta lass dir doch von mir Helfen! Ich gehe auf ihn zu will ihn gerade anfassen ..  
  
" Wage es ja nicht Kakarot!"  
  
" Warum hast du nicht gesagt das du nicht mehr kannst? Ich hätte aufgehört!"  
  
Er knurrt nur wieder...  
  
" Aber Vegeta das musst du doch verstehen..."  
  
" Was soll ich verstehen?"  
  
"Nun ja du bist er einzige Freund den ich noch habe und ich will dich nicht auch noch verlieren... Und ganz und gar nicht durchs Training!"  
  
" Erstens bin ich nicht den Freund und zweitens hast du noch mehr freunde! Gohan, Goten und alle anderen!"  
  
" Ach ja? Weißt du überhaupt wann ich Goten, Gohan und Pan zuletzt gesehen habe? ... das müsste so vor 1 1/2 Jahr gewesen sein bevor sie nach Neu Namek zogen! Und du? Was ist den Mit Bra Und Trunks? Ich bezweifle das du sie schon wieder gesehen hast! Sie sind doch mit den anderen auch auf neu Namek! Willst du mich einfach nicht verstehen oder was ist?"  
  
Wieder nur ein Knurren, aber er scheint darüber nachzudenken...  
  
" Und nun komm her... oder willst du her die ganze Nach liegen bleiben?"  
  
" Das würde ich ja, besser als mir von dir Helfen zu lassen!"  
  
Ich hörte gar nicht auf ihn sondern habe ihn schon auf dem Arm... Er zappelt aber ich hallte ihn nur noch mehr fest, damit er mich nicht Schlägt oder angreift was aber wohl in seinem Zustand unmöglich ist...  
  
Ich bringe ihn auf sein Zimmer in sein Bett  
  
" Du bleibst jetzt hier und ich mache was zu essen!"  
  
" Aber wehe du vergiftest es!"  
  
Mal wieder seine Art sich mit Sarkasmus bei mir zu entschuldigen...  
  
" Vegeta ruh dich aus.."  
  
Ich gehe nach unten in die Küche , eigentlich ist es gar nicht mal so schlecht das Vegeta und ich jetzt zusammen wohnen, wie gut das Bulma vor ihrem Tot den GR in einen Komplettes Haus umgebaut hat....  
  
Ich schaue in die Tiefkühltruhe und Finde 8 Hähnchen, Hm... Das müsste fürs erst reichen...  
  
Ich schiebe sie in den Übergroßen Backofen und gehe wider nach oben zu Vegeta...  
  
Er sitzt senkrecht im Bett und scheint über etwas nachzudenken...  
  
" Über was denkst du nach Vegeta?"  
  
" Über das was du vorhin gesagt hast.."  
  
" Was habe ich den gesagt?"  
  
" Na das mit unseren Familien.."  
  
" Ach so das,... vermisst du sie?"  
  
Wieder kam nur ein Knurren aber das war mir schon klar... Aber er vermisst sie sonst würde er nicht so lange darüber nach denken..  
  
" Kakarot warum haben wir eigentlich keine Senzu? Son mist ich kann mich kaum bewegen, Kami!"  
  
" Na ja keine Ahnung ich weiß noch nicht mal ob Meister Quitte noch lebt^^"  
  
" Sag mal Kakarot was weißt du eigentlich!"  
  
" Das du jetzt schlafen solltest! Das essen brauch noch!"  
  
" Ich will aber nicht schlafen!"  
  
" Doch das willst du!"  
  
" Nein!"  
  
" Doch, und ich will mich jetzt nicht streiten!"  
  
" Ich aber!"  
  
" Vegeta du will immer streiten also tu doch einmal das was ich sage!"  
  
" Ach ja, du Baka willst mir dem Prinzen was sagen?!"  
  
" Ja das will ich, oder willst du noch ein paar Schläge mehr?!"  
  
"Komm doch her du, du..."  
  
Ich sehe wie er die Fäuste erheben will diese aber sichtlich schmerzen! Ich muss schmunzeln...  
  
" Ach lass mich einfach in ruhe Kakarot!"  
  
" Nur wenn du mir versprichst dann zu schlafen!"  
  
Er will aufstehen hat schon die Füße aus dem Bett erhoben Oh ha er schafft es sogar aufzustehen... er will einen Schritt auf mich zu gehen aber er fällt, ich fange ihn natürlich auf und warte schon auf seinen Protest, hm? Er meckert mich nicht an?? Irgendwie sind seine Augen so Faszinierend... Wir schauen uns jetzt schon die ganze Zeit in die Augen. Unbeschreiblich....Er steht nicht in meinen Armen sondern hängt darinnen..  
  
" Ve-Vegeta?!"  
  
" hm?!"  
  
" Ach nichts..."  
  
Er kuschelt sich enger an mich...  
  
Mit einer Hand stütze ich ihn und mit der Anderen streiche ich ihm durchs Haar... Ich weiß das dieser Moment nicht lange anhalten wird aber ich sollte es genießen einmal wie richtige Freunde ... oder MEHR? Da schlummert so ein Gefühl in mir, dass ich nicht kenne... Auf jeden Fall sollte ich es auskosten wenn Vegeta so zutraulich ist.... Ich muss schon wieder schmunzeln...  
  
~*~*  
  
Bitte Kakarot halte mich einfach nur fest, wie gerne würde ich dir zeigen wie ich gerne wäre aber mein Stolz lässt es nicht zu... denn lass mich wenigstens diesen einen kurzen Moment auskosten.... In diesem Moment ist es mir egal ob du mein größter Feind bist , nein für diesen Moment bist du meine aller bester Freund wenn nicht sogar mehr...  
  
" Kakarot?"  
  
" Ja?!"  
  
" Halte mich fest ja?"  
  
" Alles was du willst Geta- sama"  
  
Früher wäre mir so was nie in den Sinn gekommen aber jetzt nachdem ich nur noch ihn haben fühle ich mich so zu ihm hingezogen... Wenn ich dich auch noch verlieren würde, würde ich mich Wahrscheinlich umbringen oder sonst was....  
  
" Ka- ... Goku?"  
  
Er sieht mich erstaunt an...  
  
" JA?!"  
  
" Ich brauche dich...."  
  
" Ich brauche dich auch, meine Freund..."  
  
Nach diesen Worten küssen wir uns.  
  
~*~*  
  
So etwas hätte ich von Vegeta nicht erwartet ... Ich schmitze unter seinem Kuss dahin... Ich setzte mich aufs Bett denn sonst hätte ich wohl den Halt verloren Wir küssen uns immer noch er setzt sich auf meinen Schoss na ja ehr ziehe ich ihn auf meinen Schoss .... Er hört auf mich zu küssen, sagt aber kein Wort , und legt seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter und umart mich... Ich ziehe ihn fester zu mir... Er braucht wohl nur etwas Zuneigung^.^ Oder es liegt am Alkohol den er vorm Training getrunken hat ... -.-  
  
" Vegeta ... em du solltest jetzt besser etwas schlafen!"  
  
Jetzt denkt er sicher ich mag ihn nicht... ich Vollidiot! Aber er legt sich ohne Widerworte hin...ist auch besser für ihn sonst würden wir es später sehr bereuen obwohl ich es jetzt schon bereue...  
  
*~*~ Ich schlief eine weile  
  
" Ah..." mir brummt so der Schädel.... was war denn los? * überleg* wir haben trainiert, nein davor... stimmt ich habe eine Kiste Wein getrunken , das , das heiß ja das ich total besoffen war aber das habe ich gar nicht mitbekommen... das heißt ja ich war nicht ganz da... aber was war den los? Ich kniff die Augen zusammen. Training... Ich lag am Boden... Kakarot... Kuss... seine festen Arme... Momentmal habe ich das wirklich getan? Habe ich hin nicht wirklich geküsst oder?...doch, nein das kann nicht wahr sein... und dann das essen und dann bin ich eingeschlafen... Wie konnte ich nur so etwas tun? Ja, ja Ich stand unter Alk aber mit meinem Rivalen ... Nein! Am besten gehe ich jetzt Duschen...  
  
Ich bin auf dem Weg nach unten ich muss mal etwas raus hier!... Ah ja das kalte Wasser hat mich endgültig wieder Nüchtern Gemacht... Ich laufe an Kakarot vorbei ohne es zu merken doch...  
  
" Vegeta..."  
  
" Was?!" fahre ich ihn an  
  
" Ich weiß du standest unter Alkohol aber ..."  
  
" Nichts aber, ja ich stande unter Alk! Und?!"  
  
" Also geht es jetzt weiter wie bisher?!"  
  
" JA Genau!"  
  
" Aber?!"  
  
" Nichts Aber Kakarot denkst du so ein Kuss reißt mich ganz aus meinem leben?!"  
  
" Aber das kannst du doch nicht machen?!"  
  
" Warum denn nicht?"  
  
Er überlegt sichtlich  
  
" Vergiss es Kakarot! Streiche es aus deinem Gedächtnis klar?!"  
  
" Wie du meinest ...!" * traurig ist *  
  
Und ich muss mir endlich merken keinen Alk mehr zu trinken... Ich gehe einfach weiter an Kakarot vorbei. Soll er doch ... Denken was er will!  
  
Die nächsten Tage Trainiere ich allein im GR...  
  
Ich habe ihn die nächsten Tage gar nicht gesehen, immer nur sein Ki gespürt...  
  
Ich gehe gerade einen Korridor entlang und begegne ihm er scheint mich gesucht zu haben  
  
" Vegeta!!"  
  
Was will der den jetzt schon wieder -.-  
  
" Was?!"  
  
" Wir sollten noch mal miteinander reden!"  
  
" Ach ja? Worüber denn?"  
  
" Ich weiß überhaupt nicht wie es jetzt weiter gehen wird..."  
  
" Ich weiß nur eins und zwar das du neulich doch sofort mit mir in die Kiste gegangen wärest, wenn es mir nicht so schlecht gegangen wäre! Und auch wenn es mir besser gegangen wäre und ich dich dann nicht zurück gehallten hätte "  
  
~ KLATSCH~  
  
Er hat mich geohrfeigt... und zwar nicht so ne normale Ohrfeige... Ich schaue zu Boden ... erst jetzt wird mir klar was ich eben gesagt habe... WARUM? WARUM ZUM TEUFEL HABE ICH DAS GESAGT? BIN ICH DENN NICHT MEHR GANZ BEI SINNEN?  
  
" Ach ja? Wenn du so denkst , bist du unserer Freundschaft nicht wehrt!"  
  
Ich höre wie er anfängt zu weinen... Er dreht sich um und will weggehen....  
  
Meine Beine halten mich nicht mehr, ich sinke in die Knie...  
  
Wider bin ich es der uns traurig gemacht hat, aber ich weiß echt nicht warum ich das getan habe...  
  
Inzwischen laufen mir auch ein paar tränen übers Gesicht...  
  
" Goku...."  
  
Er dreht sich nicht um...  
  
" Koi ... bitte bitte geh nicht..., Es-es tut mir leid..."  
  
Er bleibt stehen und geht wider langsam auf mich zu ,sieht mich aber nicht an.  
  
/ Geta ? Hast du das gerade wirklich gesagt?!/  
  
/... j- ja Goku und mir tut es so leid, alles tut mir so leid alles ist doch allein meine schuld.../  
  
/ Das ist nicht wahr und das weißt du auch.../  
  
.. er kniet bei mir... ich kann nicht mehr... ich lehne mich an seine große, stake Brust, er hält mich fest..  
  
/ Es wird alles wieder gut , Geta.../  
  
/ ... Liebst du mich?/ = Goku...= [1)  
  
/ ... ja /  
  
Ich sehe zu ihm auf, muss schmunzeln und dann küssen wir uns ... wie lange habe ich das schon herbeigesehnt? Mir kommt es wie eine Ewigkeit vor...  
  
Aber liebt er mich auch oder ist es nur Begierde?  
  
/ Goku.. sag , liebst du mich auch? Es ist nicht so das ich dran zweifeln würde aber.../  
  
/ Vegeta du kannst fragen stellen ... klar liebe ich dich oder würde ich das hier sonst tun? Vertraust du mir denn nicht?/  
  
/ Doch ich vertraue dir mehr als jemand andrem aber ich hatte nur kurz zweifel , ach Goku.../ drängelte ich  
  
/ was denn?/  
  
/ Nun küss mich doch endlich wieder! Du Baka!/  
  
/ Selbst jetzt kannst du es noch nicht unterlassen mich so zu nennen! Das tust du doch nur um mich zu ärgern aber warte das wird bestraft ...!/  
  
/ HÄ?.../  
  
Er küsst mich wieder .. ich kippe nach hinten um und schaue nun wieder in seine Augen  
  
/ NA dann bestraf mich doch!/  
  
~ Fortsetzung folgt~  
  
also zum nächsten Teil schon ma: DA wird es für alle deprimierend!!!! ( Ja ich mal wieder ^^ aber sonst ist es doch zu langweilig!)  
  
ABER DIE FORTZSETZUNG KOMMT ERST WENN ICH MIN. 3 REVIEWS HABE!!!!!!!!  
  
Doch nun zu den Erklärungen:  
  
[1) das sagt Goku auch nur damit ihr nicht durcheinander kommt!  
  
Also bis dann ( wenn überhaupt! Das entscheidet ja IHR!)  
  
Ach ja wie ihr sicherlich gemerkt habt sind sehr viele Dialoge in der FF das kommt daher das ich das am meisten hasse in anderen FF's und ich kenne viele Leute den es genau so geht! Aber wenn ich das ändern soll BITTE SAGEN( OB REVIEW ODER MAIL IST EGAL!!! HAUPTSACHE IHR SAGT WAS!)  
  
Bye euer Angel Lilli 


End file.
